The Story of Us Comes Down to Her
by IMGen
Summary: So Booth is Dead or is he? and He's left something precious behind... Rated T cause there's talk about Baby making nothing detailed though.


**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Bones. I'm just a big fan with some time on her hands.**

**Ok so I've never wrote a fanfic this is the first one so be easy on me lol. Please Comment.**

As she lay in her bed after a long hard day at the Jeffersonian. Dr. Temperance Brennan couldn't help but smile at the small giggle in the room beside her. She knew her 2 year old daughter was having a beautiful dream.

It's amazing she thought how such a small person could awaken in her such a big change, if only she had known than what she knew now, when she told him she wanted a child with him.

Remembering one of their conversations……

Brennan: I want a baby!

Booth: whoa!

Brennan: Yes, you would be a good candidate

Booth: Thanx I guess. You know a child changes you Bren.

Brennan: I don't think it's such a big deal Booth I believe the world deserves a descendant from me. My child would grow and learn from me. I'd be strict and there would definitely be no baby talk towards her or him like most parents. (oh how wrong she had been about that,)

Booth: Yeah Brennan of course our child would be smart and precious (with that his voice trailed off and he looked away)

For a moment it had excited her to hear him say our child but her rationality soon kicked in and she knew it couldn't really be that way she was independent and if she ever had a child she didn't need anyone to help her raise it.

Back in her dark room she dosed off and next thing you knew Emily was poking at her nose saying "Mommy".

Brennan: Well hello precious. How's my little one doing this morning? (every time she looked into her daughters eyes she could see Booth and she knew everyone else could no matter how hard she had tried to hide the fact that she was his daughter at the beginning of her pregnancy)

She remembers the day she found out she was pregnant. It was the day they had gotten the call at the Jeffersonian Seeley Booth had died in battle in Iraq. The shock made her faint and she was taken to the ER there she was told she was 3 months pregnant.

First one she told was Angela of course Angela was not naïve she knew exactly who the father was. And there sitting on the couch in her office sobbing on her best friends shoulder, she told the story of how Temperance Brennan had given in to her feelings for Seeley Booth and they had made love the night before he was to depart to his Secret Mission for an undetermined amount of time. She explained to her best friend how she had tried to rationalize it by thinking it was just sex but as soon she knew she was pregnant she knew it wasn't sex it was Love pure and simple Love, but by that time he was dead he was gone and for that she would never forgive herself.

As soon as she gathered all of their things she grabbed her daughters hand and walked out of their apartment.

They got to the Jeffersonian right at 9:00 am. Dr. Brennan didn't work before 9:00 am and after 6:00 pm anymore since she had her daughter and of course they were okay with that there was nobody who could replace someone like her, the Jeffersonian needed her. She knew that, so she also had privileges of having her daughter at work with her and a nanny who would watch Emily in her office while she had to be examining bones.

They stepped into her office where Emily felt right at home. Brennan made sure her daughter had everything she needed in that office even a small refrigerator packed with her favorite juices and snacks.

Dr. Sorayan walked into the office.

Brennan: Cam, may I help you?

Cam: Oh I'm just here to give you some test results Hodgins asked me to give you and of course to say hi to this little princess (as she walked towards Emily)

Emily: Hi Auntie Cam!

Brennan: Cam these test results are obviously wrong…

Cam: How could that be Dr. Brennan Hodgins rechecked them twice.

Brennan: Have him recheck them again using a 3x magnitude…Thank you

Cam: Of course

Cam walks out as Sarah the nanny walks in.

Sarah: Good morning Dr. Brennan

Brennan: Good Morning Sarah, if you could take Emily to the park at 10:30 my father will meet you there to spend time with her and at 12:00 you all come back and we'll have lunch together (grabbing some papers and running out the door) I'm sorry I just think it's going to be very busy today thanks a lot. To Emily, Love you hun! See you later.

Everyone at the Jeffersonian was hard at work they had brought some ancient remains and everyone was very excited.

Sweets walked in and nobody really noticed except for Daisy of course .

Daisy: Lancelot sweetheart what's wrong ? (she knew the expression on his face wasn't normal)

Sweets: Hey babe I'll tell you later I just really need to talk to Dr. Brennan

Brennan looks up from the Bones she examining.

Brennan: What is it Sweets? as you can see we're really busy

Sweets: Dr. Brennan maybe we should step into your office.

Brennan: Can't this wait.

Sweets: Please..

(Brennan taking off her walking to her office) ok what is it?

Sweets: It's about Booth

Brennan stops dead in her tracks and turns around almost crashing into him.

Brenna: WHAT! Seriously this is why you interrupted me to talk about a dead man.

Sweets: To talk about the man you love and once was your partner.

Brennan: No! I don't have time for this. And you need to get your facts right.

Sweets: Dr. Brennan we all know Emily was made with love and I understand the type of person you are and how hard it is for you to express your feelings but this is important.

Brennan: What? Sweets what? (with her arms on her waist)

Sweets: He's alive.

And with those simple words Brennan felt like she was spinning all these feeling came rushing. Anger. Frustration. Sadness. Panic. And she was Scared.

Brennan: No! Sweets No that is not true that can't be.

Sweets: Dr. Brennan (Trying to calm her down) I know this is a big shock.

By this time the rest had heard the commotion and Angela came running to her best friends side

Angela to Sweets: What did you do? (pushing him away)

Sweets: Nothing I just told her Booth is alive

Angela: What! What are you talking about?

Sweets: Well if we can all just sit down and I can explain.

Brennan: NO! I can't listen to this right now.

She wanted to run, scream. But all she did was calmly grab her coat and start walking really fast towards the exit of the lab. Angela ran after her.

Angela: Sweetie wait

But Brennan kept walking when all of a sudden she stopped dead in her tracks. There in front of her stood the dead Seeley Booth Alive!

Booth: Bones….

Brennan couldn't help herself as tears started rolling down her eyes

Brennan: How can this be they said you were dead?

Booth: I'm sorry they had to. They had to protect all of you.

There were people out there that knew what I was doing and wanted to get to me and a way to do that was through you. But if I was dead they wouldn't care anymore. I had to do it for you Brennan you're my best friend I couldn't let anything happen to you. To any of you. But I'm back it's all over now.

Brennan: You don't get it. You can't just walk back into our lives like nothing happened! (everyone was shocked at the outburst of feelings and expressions Brennan was saying) Booth I thought you were gone I cried myself to sleep for a long time after you were gone but I learned to live without you. How do you just expect it to be okay. How do you expect any of us to be okay. (She turns and walks into her office. Booth right behind her but Angela stops him)

Angela: let her go. Not now. You have no idea what she's had to go through. (she stares at him for a minute)

Booth: What?

Angela: It's just strange thinking your friend is dead for almost 3 years and now here you are.

All of a sudden you hear a giggle. Emily, Sarah and Max are walking in to the lab.

Angela kneels down to give Emily a hug.

Angela: Hey sweetie.

Emily: Hi Auntie Angela.

Booth kneeling down too: Wow who's this?

Brennan: Hi darling, you're back. Hi max. Thank you Sarah, take her to my office I'll be there in a second.

Booth stands back up and in disbelief asks: Is she yours Brennan?

Brennan: Yes that is my daughter. (they just stare at each other trying to say 100 things at the same time)

Max feeling a little awkward turns to Booth.

Max: Well my man good to have you back from the dead. (he smiles shaking Booth's hand)

Brennan walks away and Booth decides to leave thinking Brennan will cool off by the next day.

On the way home Booth starts thinking about everything, thinking of all the things he missed. Had Brennan gotten married?, had she simply found a donor?, or had she gotten pregnant accidentally? All of a sudden he started regretting his decision of leaving to Iraq. What if he had waited? At the time he was hurt maybe he hadn't thought his decision completely through.

Memories came rushing back to him as vivid as the stars in the sky that night. He had confessed his undying Love to her and she had rejected him. He was hurt, he was beyond hurt there were no words to explain what he felt that night.

Three months later he had gotten a choice to go on the mission and he took it just to get away for a while maybe to get over her a little, never did he guess it would take him 3 years. And even those 3 years didn't help him get over her he missed her the whole time and if she only knew he wrote a letter to her everyday while he was there but never sent them. They were in the suitcase in the backseat of his car, when he got back the first place he went was the Jeffersonian, he needed to see her, he hadn't even been home yet.

His mind than drifted to the one thing they had, that night, the night where he got to hold her and kiss her. The night he got to feel her soft skin pressed against his. But he knew that when he came back she would act like it never happened, she would say it was just sex and the couple of drinks they had. But at least to him it wasn't just that it was special and it's what kept him going in Iraq the memory of her smile that night and how it felt so right.

Back at Brennan's apartment sat Angela and Hodgins. Brennan walked into the living room.

Brennan: I put Emily to bed she was really tired.

Angela: Brennan we have to talk about it…I mean c'mon….

Hodgins: That's his kid in that room and he needs to know it. It's a miracle he hasn't figured it out.

Brennan: I know, you think I haven't thought about that. But I'm mad and I have the right to be mad. I mean not one letter, one phone call to let me know he's okay. If he cared and trusted me so much why couldn't he let me know he was alive.

Angela: He did it for Love Brennan you have to understand, yes you're hurt, but you think he's not. He did what he did to protect us all.

Hodgins: Now that's a great friend.

Brennan: I'm just confused, I know I have to tell him but I'm scared…

Hdgins: Whoa! Dr. Temperance Brennan scared? (smiling)

Brennan: Shut up!

Angela: Sweetie do the right thing and follow your heart for once, you said that little girl changed you that you realized that you were in love with him after you found out you were pregnant but that it was too late. Well sweetie life has given you a second chance and you need to take it.

Brennan just smiled as she walked them to the door.

Angela & Hodgins: Goodnight

Brennan: Goodnight

She walks over to her daughter's room and just stared at her thinking…

Emily deserved a father in her life, she had always thought she could do it herself, she knew she could but Booth was a great father she had seen him with Parker plenty of times. Her daughter didn't need to go through life fatherless. She knew all too well what that was like, but that was in the past things were different know with Max she couldn't really call him dad yet but she was getting there.

With that thought she walked to her room and feel asleep.

Next Day Brennan was sitting at her desk. Emily was just a few feet away playing with some toys. When Booth walked in.

Brennan: What are you doing here?

Booth: I'm here to talk.

Brennan: About?

Booth: Well the FBI wants to know if we are going to continue our partnership. That's up to you because for me nothing has changed I still want to do this and I want to do it with you.

Brennan: Booth things are different now. I have Emily now, I can't be out there with you all the time she's my priority.

Booth: WOW!

Brennan: What?

Booth: Its just that I see what a wonderful Mother you have become and it amazes me.

They both stare at each other with so much love in their eyes.

Booth: I understand completely and all I'm asking is for you to help me in here in the Lab you don't have to go out there with me to catch the bad guys.

Brennan (thinks for a minute): Okay I will do it.

Booth gets super excited and grabs Emily into his arms and says "She's just as beautiful as her mother."

Brennan: She looks a lot like her father actually.

Booth heart felt like it was tearing. He was afraid to ask but he had to.

Booth: Are you married? Who's her father?

But at that moment Cam came rushing in.

Cam: Seeley Agent Perotta is outside waiting for you.

Booth: Thank you Cam. (He puts Emily down and looks at Brennan as he walks out the door)

Agent Perrota: Booth! They told me you were back I just couldn't believe it. (she hugs him)

Booth: yeah. Hey how r u? (a little uncomfortable)

Agent Perrota: Well actually I'm here to ask you out to lunch maybe catch up on some things? Are you busy?

Booths about to answer when Brennan walks out and sees them conversing she can help but feel jealous that this woman is asking Booth to lunch.

Brennan: Booth we need to talk…

Booth: Hold on Brennan

Brennan wants his attention and she wants it now she's upset she wants to tell him something important and he's to busy flirting (at least that's what she though he was doing)

Brennan: Now!

Agent Perrotta: You don't have to be so rude.

Brennan: stay out of it

Agent Perrotta just stares at her in disbelief.

Brennan all of a sudden can't help but cry everyone in the Lab is staring at her.

Booth: Come on Brennan calm down. we'll talk it's okay ( touches her arm softly)

Brennan: Don't touch me!

Booth: I'm sorry.

Brennan: You want the answers to your questions Booth! No I'm not married! The man I love left me! You wanna know my Daughters name?

Booth: Um…… Tempe calm down

Brennan: Her name is EMILY JOY BOOTH!

Booth stared at her for a few seconds and than it all came crashing down Emily couldn't be older than 2. Emily was his and Brennan's daughter. Brennan had been pregnant when he left. All of a sudden he had to sit down. Hodgins pulled a chair to him.

Brennan: I'm sorry (she said softly)

Booth was mad at himself.

Booth: You mean that night…..

Everyone just stared at them.

Brennan just nodded.

All of a sudden he hugged Brennan and all he could say was "I'm sorry I didn't know"

Cam: Why don't you two go back in Dr. Brennan's office

In the office.

Brennan: What now?

Booth looking at his young daughter: I want to be in her life

Brennan: of course I'm not saying you can't.

Sarah decided it be better to take Emily out of the office.

Booth stands up and gets so close to Brennan she can feel his breath on her.

Booth: There wasn't one day I didn't think about you. I thought I could forget but it was too hard. I wrote a letter to you everyday I was there.

Brennan wants his touch, his kiss.

Brennan: I Love you Booth. I realized that when I had Emily.

With that she starts kissing him softly on the lips. He can't help but grab her tightly and start kissing her all over. At last their embrace finishes and they just smile at each other.

Brennan: I'm not gonna be a housewife who just cleans and cooks and waits for her husband to come home (she says laughing)

Booth: and I'm not expecting you to be I fell in love with you for who you are and who you are is perfect (he says smiling)

Brennan: There's something else…Parker doesn't know he has a baby sister I just never got around to telling him I didn't know how to tell Rebecca and him. I knew I had to eventually…..

Booth: It's okay Tempe we'll tell them together and I know he's going to be ecstatic.

And at that moment Booth felt like all that waiting had been worth it. His true love was right beside him and willing to be with him forever…….

The End


End file.
